


中译 Chinese Translation丨保罗·爱丁顿自传《知足常乐》翻译节选 So Far, So Good by Paul Eddington

by Beijingforever



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingforever/pseuds/Beijingforever
Summary: 翻译完奈杰尔·霍桑爵士自传中与YPM相关的部分，就计划把另两位主演的自传也刷一遍。与淡泊名利的奈杰尔不同，YPM对保罗·爱丁顿意义非凡，他在自传中多次提到YPM，篇幅也不局限于一章之内。保罗透露了很多拍摄的幕后故事，对喜爱这部剧的观众来说非常值得一读。这本自传的书名So Far, So Good也正是保罗人生观的写照，如果让我来翻译书名，叫《知足常乐》比较恰当。保罗的叙述涉及很多影视戏剧的专业名词，我对这方面的专业知识知之甚少，译文中有诸多不清楚、不通顺的地方，请大家指正。
Kudos: 5





	中译 Chinese Translation丨保罗·爱丁顿自传《知足常乐》翻译节选 So Far, So Good by Paul Eddington

**第9章 真好笑，大臣**

……

就在我们演《Ten Times Table》的时候，《The Good Life》的制片人John Howard Davies寄给我一部新的电视剧的试播集剧本，名字叫《是，大臣》，是乔纳森·林恩和安东尼·杰伊写的。我说过，我从小就对政治感兴趣，然而就像剧中的“英雄”吉姆·哈克一样，我对行政事务几乎一无所知，而这是政客和高级公务员的日常主题。我立刻就被迷住了。

尽管如此，我仍然十分谨慎。我印象最深的是，这个剧本的突破性在于观众在情景喜剧中不仅要提供笑声，同时还要思考至关重要的问题——在这部剧中，是大众怎样被管理的。尽管这部剧有创新性，我依然好奇有多少人会和我一样喜欢？《The Good Life》在同类型剧中已经大获成功，反映英国政治与行政的关系的电视剧能否同样受到大众欢迎呢？好像不太可能。万一在短时间内蹿红然后迅速冷却，对行业会造成怎样的伤害？为了拖延时间，我告诉John我想看看其他剧本。

就在我犹豫的当口，两位编剧又耐心地写了两集。我很清楚就像所有情景喜剧一样，内在关系不会主导剧情，同时也会有很多搞笑的词汇梗来转移主题。两个主角的关系是非常重要的，就像Bertie Wooster和Jeeves一样 **（译者注：他们P. G. Wodehouse创作的一系列幽默短篇小说中的虚构角色，故事内容主要围绕纨绔子弟Bertie Wooster如何被他的男仆Reginald Jeeves玩弄于股掌之中）** ，我喜欢有Jeeves影子的汉弗莱爵士，而且我注意到通常是由汉弗莱的“是，大臣”作为每集的结束。但乔纳森·林恩告诉我他从一开始就定好了由我来演吉姆·哈克，汉弗莱的人选也早已确定。哈克是唯一一个能在角色上有所提升的。

我最近看到一篇访谈中引用乔纳森·林恩的话，那时他和杰伊给我下了最后通牒：他们已经做了够多的了，我要么接受要么拒绝。事情很可能就是这样，但我们的谈话不知怎么传到了John Howard Davies那里，我印象里最终同意出演的原因是我不想让他失望，他是我的多年好友，而我是他宝贝女儿Georgina的教父。我决定冒险一试。

现在每当我想起当时差点推掉《是，大臣》就后背发凉。我们这行有个黄金法则，即任何顾虑都不应凌驾于工作质量之上，尤其是钱，我当时还没意识到。我欣喜地发现奈杰尔·霍桑将扮演汉弗莱爵士，而德雷克·福兹扮演哈克的私人秘书伯纳德·伍利。尽管我们从未合作过，我还是敬重他们，我们会合作的很愉快。

愉快并没有马上显现，开拍外景的时候我还得每周演8场《Ten Times Table》。1月21号周日，我们白天大部分时间都在白厅和唐宁街，一会儿热得出汗，一会儿冷得发抖。我们的面包车和人工搭建的公交车热得令人窒息，外面则是冷得不行。周一的大部分时间我都站在代表伯明翰选区的奇斯威克市政厅的门廊上，宣布当选为新的内阁成员，直到要赶去剧院演出。气温已经“热到”开始下雪。

星期二一直在下大雪，又赶上铁路罢工，星期三我们又可以开工了，这次是在尤斯顿车站。

星期四早上，我不敢相信自己居然在拍广告。结果星期五大部分时间我都躺在床上，挣扎着爬向剧院，那天晚上我试着说服自己没有得支气管炎。不用说了，勇敢的替补演员Doug Nottage在星期六替我演了两场。

星期一，我们在BBC的一个高层的大厅里碰头首次排练《是，大臣》。这个高层是专门为排练盖的，被演员们称为Acton Hilton。在酝酿剧本期间，撒切尔夫人成为保守党党首，她可能成为英国历史上首位女首相。因为我们一直都极力避免指向特定党派，所以不能暗示首相的性别。我们通常用“首相”、“PM”、“10号”或“唐宁街”，甚至手往上指等模棱两可的方式指代首相。很少有人注意到的是，很久以后，当吉姆·哈克成为首相，剧中的暗示随即转变为明确指向首相的性别为男。当剧本和保守党政府都已经确定的情况下，观众会误以为本剧是在讽刺保守党——其实本剧可以用于讽刺任何颜色的政府 **（译者注：第一集哈克当选时他所在党派的颜色是白色，区别于工党的红色和保守党的蓝色）** 。

我们的节奏很紧，整个一周都在排练，如果我有午后演出就只在早上练，星期日全天都在演播室里录音，受邀的观众会在晚上到。我成功地说服每个人都要好好演，因为假如我们不能取悦观众，就只能忍受糟糕的“暖场人”讲低俗段子，他邀请观众，跟他们握手，大声询问他们从哪儿来：“有从波特斯巴来的吗？”我们的舞台监督Brian Jones的风格影响了几代电视行业，他高兴地系了一条黑色领带，当起了司仪。彩排异常顺利，包袱不断，我觉得我们超时了。

然而，我和奈杰尔都对导演没把握，他因《On the Buses》大获成功，这部剧符合群众的口味，经久不衰。我觉得我们这个烧脑的剧不会引起他的强烈兴趣，他倾向于做久经锤炼的视觉喜剧。最让我震惊的一个镜头是扮演大臣夫人的Diana Hoddinott趴在地上找镇静剂，居然给她的臀部一个大特写，大错特错！ BBC的领导们在深思熟虑后决定把《是，首相》做成连续剧，已经拍好的试播集作为第一集，但并没有立即播出。很快，卡拉汉的工党政府倒台，大选在即。当时政治形势非常敏感，BBC担心被扣上偏向某一党派的帽子，他们决定推迟播出，直到尘埃落定后。等我们再次在Acton Hilton碰头时，已经过去好几个月了，导演也换成了Sidney Lotterby

……

在1979年即将成为过去之时，我投入全部精力到《是，大臣》的后续剧集中，像往常那样提前录制好所有片段。有一个场景是吉姆·哈克在法国大使馆的招待会上喝多了。活动结束后这场戏是夜景，哈克冒着大雨趴在下水沟找车钥匙。在新年那天我们开始排练第二集，进展十分缓慢。我们的每周日程是这样的：

  * 星期一：晚间表演《Middle Age Spread》。
  * 星期二：《是，大臣》卡司碰头读剧本，然后开始排练。一开始，我和奈杰尔花了很长时间剔除那些“插科打诨”。我们都觉得这是一部无与伦比的情景喜剧，这种戏剧依靠场景而不是段子、词汇或肢体动作，这些在我们看来会干扰主题。晚间表演。
  * 星期三：粗过一遍台词（没有少于60页的），半天时间排练。两场剧院演出。
  * 星期四：打磨台词，全天排练。晚间演出。
  * 星期五：全天排练。晚间演出。
  * 星期六：导演与技术沟通时我们从头到尾顺排一遍，加上灯光、音响顺排第二遍。去剧院演这周的最后两场。
  * 星期日：早上10点在电视中心开始工作，摄像和其他技术人员悉数到场。下午6：30如果时间还有富余进行第二次彩排，观众进场，8点开始正式拍摄。10点小酌一杯，回家。
  * 星期一：大部分时间躺在床上回复信件，付账单，打电话，学习新的剧本，尝尝约克郡著名的knife-and fork tea，然后去剧院演出。



我们一口气做了6集，感谢上帝，我的服装师Cliff很照顾我们（有时候他同时负责我和Richard Briers），帮我带些茶点，让我们远离外界的喧嚣。

我很喜欢每周日的合成彩排。所有演员全程尽可能做到台词准确——即忠于作者，这在电视上尤其重要，因为旁边的技术人员会跟着台词走，听演员说到提示词的时候，按下摄像机的按钮示意演员切换镜头。举个例子，当演员说committee而不是commission时，会有短时的困惑，所有动作暂停，然后场景才能重新开始。《是，大臣》对准确性的要求极高，因为在成千上万的观众里就有对政治和行政都精通的人，他们能明确指出committee和commission的区别。

但是合成彩排中的大部分压力不在演员身上，你就有时间考虑别的事，比如电话怎么弄，换衣服，敲门敲在左边还是右边，注意不要在经过拱门的时候说话，因为麦克风够不到，或者就只是在背景里站着喝酒。

有一次我正站在台上，舞台监督 Brian Jones拿出一张照片给我看。他说：“这就是10号的内阁会议室。”

“我知道啊，”我说，“我就站在这儿呢。”

“不不，这个是真的。”Brian说。

我四下检查，装饰、椅子的设计、壁炉的边框等等，都还原得如此精确！几乎分不出来哪个是原物，哪个是布景。所有的房间都是如此，包括常任秘书办公室、内阁秘书办公室、党鞭办公室等。只有两个地方故意穿帮：窗外的视野和门上的标牌。万一有持枪歹徒潜入唐宁街10号，闯进写着“首相”的办公室打死某个无辜的秘书，但不会伤到首相；又万一有恐怖分子仔细研究我们的镜头之后，携带火箭筒避开巡逻的骑兵卫队，也打不到内阁会议室。

就像我说的那样，首播时我们都担心《是，大臣》的前景和我们的首次露面不受欢迎。通常来说，一部新剧的第一集会吸引大约500-600万观众，如果这个剧受欢迎，这个数字会逐渐增长并最终稳定在800-1000万。《是，大臣》的第一集只吸引了200万观众，但第二集立刻达到高峰。大家奔走相告：“别错过下一集《是，大臣》！”播了一段时间以后改由BBC1台转播。这部剧很快便风靡全球，至少50个国家购买了版权，那些没买的也在盗版，我觉得。华盛顿和堪培拉的饭馆老板抱怨说，《是，大臣》播出的时候根本没人来。接下来就是源源不断的各种奖项。

……

《Middle Age Spread》幸运地获得了当年的最佳戏剧奖。大获成功后，John Gale问我还有什么想演的。我说有个严肃的艺术家不是已经让他复排一个被忽视的19世纪初的东欧名作了吗，但很遗憾我其实只是为了好玩。我建议复排《Present Laughter》。

那时候即使在Noël Coward爵士（译者注：英国演员、剧作家、作曲家，1943年获奥斯卡荣誉奖）的戏剧中演个龙套都能尾巴翘上天，但剧院是教会机构，也不再为那种观点道歉。我常认为他们完全合乎英国喜剧（当然大部分是爱尔兰的）的伟大传统。我20多岁的时候演过几部Coward的名剧，那时候太年轻了。我想过等我到一定岁数了还能焕发第二春。现在我50多岁了，演了很多年喜剧，《The Good Life》和《是，大臣》不但让我国内知名，更享誉海外。我的时间不多了。John接受了我的建议，他说他马上购买版权。

* * *

**第10章 权力长廊**

……

《是，大臣》的下一季很快开始了，这意味着又要在剧院演出和周日排练之间的空档练六个星期的台词。

在电视节目制作中不可预见的风险之一就是演员的错误和成功都会被忠实地记录下来。演过电影的演员有时会产生迷之安全感，因为这几乎不可能发生在电影中。电影胶片是制作电影的原材料，它们非常昂贵，除非这个镜头有价值，否则不会用。电视胶片则不然，可以反复使用，而且现在有些节目就是专门播演员NG的镜头（当然，是得到演员允许的）。

当有观众直播时，错误就是最好的笑料。你聚精会神地拼命想说对台词，一旦出现错误想飙脏话时，必须得咽下去代之以愉快的笑声。

我们三个在场上场下都相处得很好，所以难免把真名和角色名搞混。我经常在食堂叫“伯纳德”，也不止一次在拍摄时叫“德雷克”。在不同时间我们都犯过这样的错误，给Auntie’s Bloomers这类节目提供了不少笑料。

事情并不是总一帆风顺。有天晚上我们完成了拍摄，观众散场之前我们等着核对完带子，然后就能回家了。这时候核对人员发现汉弗莱的长篇大论有个很小的错误。

我们都得重新再来一遍，深呼吸，一气呵成，完美！我们得到允许可以回家了。但是没人注意到服装前后不一致，因为汉弗莱已经录过一遍了，奈杰尔还把领带系错了。播出后一位观众指出了这个错误。《是，大臣》经常重播，那个事故也将被反复示众。我们都是专业演员，我们和摄制人员都清楚地知道我们在做什么。我们不是老犯错，发生在我身上的奇怪的事很少在演播室里发生，正因为拍摄了两季，这些事儿都发生在演播室外。最诡异的事是在拍摄时遇到的。

吉姆·哈克当上首相以后，我和哈克夫人打算庆祝我们的结婚纪念日，我们决定在度蜜月的那个乡间酒店过个浪漫的周末。随着情节的展开，情报机构首脑告诉我出于某些原因我成了国际恐怖组织的目标。就像你们想的那样，他使我担惊受怕，但我决定不管这些，按照计划去度假。 **（译者注：保罗记错了，这是S02E03的剧情，他还是行政事务部大臣，但剧中并未提及是否是庆祝结婚纪念日。）**

但事情并未如我们预想的那样，浪漫的氛围被左一个警察右一辆警车搞得消了大半。树丛中潜伏的都是侦探。当意识到就在我们卧室门外还站着俩侦探时，气氛全无。

BBC为拍摄选的这家酒店在瓦伊河畔罗斯，这里离赫里福德不远。英国特种空勤团的总部就在赫里福德。临近圣诞，就在我们抵达的当晚，特种空勤团也选择在这家酒店举行年度圣诞聚会。他们完全没有察觉我们（毕竟是他们老本行），但我相信他们也是高度紧张的。突然间窜出几辆豪车和警车，潜伏在树丛里的全副武装的侦探一半是BBC的临时演员，另一半是真的侦探。那些腋窝里藏着东西的服务生根本不是真的服务生。我想切尔滕纳姆的政府通信总部在那天晚上肯定忙成一团。

……

* * *

**第11章 你会功成名就的**

……我一直自认为是个懒人，但有时候也不尽然。在开演那天晚上，我和奈杰尔、德雷克前往位于摄政街的BBC巴黎演播室录制为期8天的《是，大臣》，这次是广播节目，第三天我们就搬到房子里了，或者更准确地说是Tricia和几个朋友搬进去了。我们一早就去录音棚，录音完成后回到公寓，傍晚再去剧院演出，然后回家睡觉。我记得我们都睡得很好。

……有个《是，大臣》的忠实粉丝收藏了很多录像带，当然都是非正当渠道获得的。他对台词烂熟于心，并且每个月召集滨海地区的英国侨民开一次“大臣联欢会”，在聚会上播放他的录像带，而他的阿拉伯管家则为我们提供鱼和薯条，食物用从国外购买的《世界新闻报》复刻品包起来。我们第一次和他用餐吃的是烤羊肉、烤土豆和薄荷豌豆。我不知道他从哪儿搞到的这些。用餐间歇还找了点乐子，我们在一处废弃的壁炉的石缝里捉到了一只呱呱叫的青蛙。

……

《是，大臣》在海内外的巨大成功，我被丹麦的电视杂志评选为观众最喜欢的演员，Tricia和我受邀领奖。当飞机降落在哥本哈根时，乘务长请大家稍候，让我们先下飞机。迎候我们的是一辆挂着丹麦国旗的戴姆勒。这正是我们所期待的，我们稳步走下一尘不染的舷梯，海关根本没检查我们的护照。在前往外交部的路上，我们和丹麦首相、外长交谈。晚宴上，他们送给我一个铜锅、一张证书、一条王后戴的那种红色绶带和一束跟我一样高的月桂花环。按照之前谈好的，我们低调地离开了哥本哈根。

……

自诩为电视节目仲裁者的玛丽·怀特豪斯决定将当年的全国观众听众协会最高奖授予《是，大臣》，并在广播公司旁边的兰厄姆诸圣堂的地下室由她亲自颁奖 **（译者注：全国观众听众协会的创办人就是玛丽·怀特豪斯，此人长期反对BBC）** 。颁奖前的那天晚上，我在更衣室里接到了BBC的紧急电话，他们说不是怀特豪斯，而是撒切尔夫人本人亲自颁奖。另外，她还想跟我和奈杰尔演个小片段。

我觉得这对我们来说不是什么荣耀，相反是她自己想露脸。我们一直在竭力避免和政党扯上关系，现在好了，我们成了撒切尔的宣传工具！我出于原则打电话给奈杰尔，告诉他一定要拒绝。奈杰尔认为应该我出面拒绝，因为我的名字总是第一个出现。我打电话给林恩，他同意奈杰尔的想法。“你得推掉。”他说。

紧张和虚荣还是占了上风。以前从没有过这种事吧？我同意了。

现场紧凑，没有废话，只有和蔼的首相召集怯懦的大臣（我）和老谋深算的公务员（奈杰尔），要求大臣废除所有经济学家，那些人总是用花言巧语误导她。

我问新闻秘书这剧本是谁写的，她犹豫了一下，说：“10号的某位。”

兰厄姆诸圣堂的地下室聚集了全国观众听众协会的成员，他们靠“净化电视运动”起家。这些人都是我们的粉丝，当然也都是撒切尔夫人的粉丝，他们开怀大笑，在结束时起立喝彩。 至于撒切尔夫人是否把她对经济学家的看法讲清楚了，以及这次活动是否提高了她的支持率，我不得而知，但是她在BBC的《是，大臣》中参演了一个角色的确引发了公众的好奇。我在接受记者采访时说，这对我们来说是令人失望的，我们长时间辛苦工作，去拍一个黑所有人的情景喜剧——显然我们失败了。

* * *

_合上书，我思绪万千。当看到皮肤癌一步步侵蚀他的健康，俊美的容颜早已不在。BBC在保罗·爱丁顿去世后制作的纪录片《A Life Well Lived》中，深受病痛折磨的保罗依然乐观坚强。看着他俊美的容貌不再，我不禁泪目。他妻子说，演员最在意的就是那张脸。是啊，就像作为话剧演员的于是之先生因疾病再也不能登台说话的那种心情。谨以本译文献给演员保罗·爱丁顿。_


End file.
